Riddles: Mineral Style
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: It's happening again! The riddles are back, but the cast is different. It's now time for the Mineral Town girls to get a surprise from the boys  And it starts with a sleepover at Claire's house. GrayXClaire with side pairings. Read and Review! XD X3


**Sorry took so long to post! I just don't feel motivated to write. ._. I had the riddles done for a while now. I started typing the story a few days ago but I keep losing the intrest to. :l Anyway, the long awaited story; Riddles: Mineral Style.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon but I did write the riddles.**

* * *

><p>"How about we go to the inn to drink?" Karen suggested.<p>

The _Mineral Town _girls were having a sleepover at the towns famer, Claire's house. They were trying to think of what to do.

"No Karen. The last time we all drank, it was crazy!" Ann complained. "My dad was so angry with me..."

"Yeah, I was that drunk that I tried to kiss Gray!" Claire laughed.

The girls stared at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Claire, it isn't funny to laugh at that," Popuri said sternly, which was weird for her.

"Yeah, he really likes you," Elli added. "And all know you like him back."

The blond farmer blushed a deep red.

"I do not like him!" she argued.

Karen sighed. "Then what can we do?"

"I wish Mary was here..." Claire mumbled, getting over her blush. "She and Jack just had to get married and move away..."

"Mmhmm... Mary would know what we could do. She always did," Elli sighed.

"I know!" Popuri screeched. She was back to her old self from that serious moment. "Lets go bug Gray enough to get him to admit he likes, no loves, Claire!"

"He doesn't like me!" Claire yelled. "He's just an anti-social blacksmith who doesn't care about a thing in the world!"

Ann glared at the blond. "Gray does like you. I should know, seeming that I am his sister. And he does care about things, Claire. He just doesn't show it."

Claire sighed in defeat. "Whatever..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Gray, your rubbing your temper off Claire," Kai said to the redhead as they stared through the window.<p>

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

Cliff laughed but stopped as soon as Gray glared at him.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Would you three please cooperate?"

The blacksmith apprentice sighed. "Fine, I'll try to be nice. Doesn't mean I will though."

"Well, at least Rick isn't trying to rip Kai's head off," Cliff whispered.

The long hared boy stared at Kai angerly. "I don't know what's keeping me back," he growled.

Kai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Gray started to get impatent now. "Can we give the girl's our riddles now?"

The boys stared at him.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Rick asked.

"Nevermind that. I think Gray's right. Let's give them our riddles," Cliff said.

Trent passed Gray the envolope he was holding.

"Now, we'll hide on the side of the house while you put this on the doorstep. Knock on the door then run over where we are before Claire opens the door," the doctor instructed.

Gray nodded and walked to the door as the others ran to the side of the house. He layed the envolope on the doorstep and knocked. As soon as he knocked he ran to the side of the house.

* * *

><p>The girls were chatting away until there was a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll be right back," she called as she walked towards the door.

Claire opened it to discover that no one was there.

"Weird..." she muttered.

She noticed something white sitting on her doorstep.

The blond bent down and picked it up.

"Gee, I wonder who sent me this..." Claire wondered out loud as she read that the letter was adressed to her.

Her sapphire blue eyes looked around for one last time before closing the door.

"That was quick," Karen commented.

Claire rolled her eyes. "That's because no one was there. All that was there was this." Claire held up the envolope with her fore finger and middle finger.

"Oooh! Open it! It could be a love letter from Gray!" Popuri sang.

"It's not going to be a love letter," she growled as she opened the envolope.

"What does it say?" Ann asked.

Claire cleared her voice as she picked up one of the two letters which were inside of the envolope.

_"Dear Claire and the other girls,_

_We boys of Mineral Town have been given a great idea from a friend of ours who did this on his island. The plot is simple: you must figure out our riddles! Now, you might be thinking 'What riddles?' Well, on the other sheet of paper there is riddles that we wrote ourselves. Each riddle is written by the boy who likes the girl it's adressed to. They are really easy so you should get them right away. But there's a catch: No telling the answer until all the riddles are read and that everyone knows their answer._

_Sincerly,_

_Trent_

_Kai_

_Rick_

_Cliff_

_Gray"_

Ann grinned evilly. "Gray's riddle is so for Claire."

"I agree," the young nurse giggled.

"Well, we'll just have to read them and find out," Claire sighed.

Claire picked up the second piece of paper. Like the other letter said, the riddles were written in different handwrittings.

"Read them Claire!" the pink haired girl cried.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down," Claire laughed.

"Okay, well, the first one is to Karen," she began.

The girls squealed.

"I can't wait!" Karen cried.

_"I have a sickly Mother_

_"And a little sister Too_

_"You may drink a Lot_

_"But do you think I can be you Lover?_

_"I love to eat Eggs_

_"And I chase after Chickens with their runaway Legs_

_"But I'll chase after You_

_"And I won't let you out of my View"_

"Okay, I could have figured that out if I was drunk!" Karen laughed.

"Yeah, when they said they were simple, I wasn't expecting to be that easy!" Elli laughed.

Claire nodded her head in agreement then continued.

"Okay Elli, your next."

"Yay, I wonder if it's him..." she pondered.

_"I'm a Doctor_

_"Your my Nurse_

_"If you get Sick_

_"Come see me before it gets Worse_

_"Milk is Good_

_"French Fries are Bad_

_"Don't show me them_

_"Or you'll make me Mad"_

The brunette nurse giggled. "I know who hates french fries!"

"I do too!" Popuri nearly screamed.

"Hehe, anyway, Popuri, you better listen to your riddle good," Claire said in a sing-song voice.

"Oooh! I think I know who it is!" the pink haired girl giggled.

_"Your brother may hate Me_

_"But there is more than the eye can See_

_"I may be a boy who likes to Flirt_

_"But please don't leave me in the Dirt!_

_"Summer is my favorite Season_

_"'Cuz in the Winter I'm Freezin'_

_"But if we start to Date_

_"I'll stay forever, wouldn't that be Great?"_

"Heh, figured he'd choose you," Ann snickerd.

"Aww..." Popuri blushed. "He can be so romantic!~"

Claire playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey Ann, your riddle's next."

"Now there's only two people left Claire. Think about it. Gray and Cliff, and Gray is my brother..." Ann warned evilly.

"Oh for the love of Harvest Goddess!" Claire cried.

The girls laughed at her.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," the blond sighed.

_"My mother has passed Away_

_"And I share a room with Gray_

_"I go to the chruch Everyday_

_"Sounds very boring, Eh? _

_"My life sounds kind of Boring_

_"But I'm always secretly Adoring_

_"The way you Work_

_"In that yellow Shirt_

_"And that you don't mind a little Dirt"_

"Aww! He adores me?" Ann blushed madly.

"Cowpat..." Claire whispered.

"Well, only one riddle Claire!" Karen said.

"Yeah, and only one boy!" Popuri added.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me read it though," the red faced farmer said.

_"A Wannabe Blacksmith_

_"That part is very Understood_

_"My Grandfarther says I'll never be Good_

_"But you make that a Myth _

_"There is also something else I want to Say_

_"Something I want to tell you Today_

_"I'm deeply in love with You_

_"I hope your feelings still hold True"_

"You know, I should've bet a drink on that..." Karen frowned.

Ann rolled her eyes at Karen then looked at Claire.

"Now, didn't we tell you?" she asked.

The blond could only nod her head.

"So uh, everyone knows who wrote their riddle, correct?" Elli asked.

Nods in return.

"Ooh! I wanna say mine first!" Popuri shrieked.

"No, let **Claire** do it," Ann said evilly. She emphasized her name.

"Urgh, alright! The boy who wrote mine was-" Claire was about to admit who wrote her riddle when someone came through the door.

"Wait!" the boy yelled.

The girls looked at the door to see Kai and the other boys walk into the house.

"Should've seen this one coming," Claire sighed.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I got some last minute rules. My cousin, Denny, did this on his islands with a few friends. Anyway, what he told me is that instead of the girls **telling **everyone who like them, show us. Kiss the guy who likes you."

"What?" Rick yelled.

"There is no way I'll have the guts to kiss Ann!" Cliff added. He clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he said. "Oops... It slipped..." he whispered.

Ann blushed at the brunette. Cliff only turned red.

Gray rolled his eyes then he looked at Claire.

"Come here," he said.

Claire surprisingly got up and walked over to Gray. His blue baseball cap which had "UMA" inprinted on it covered his red hair. The blacksmith was a head taller then the farmer.

"Yes...?" she whispered.

Gray only smirked then leaned down. Claire squeaked in surprise. Gray captured her lips with his own. She felt herself kissing back as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms snaked around her tiny waist. The room was in shock.

"You know, if Gray and Claire can kiss each other without a problem, then we can too!" the girls cried.

The boys chuckled as their crushes walked over to each and started kissing.

Gray and Claire silently broke for air. Gray's hat had fallen off his head and landed on the floor. His messy orange hair covered his sapphire blue eyes slightly. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Claire... I love you..." he whispered as he leaned down for another kiss.

"I love you too, Gray..."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG done! I'm finally done! Yeah, Kai and Denny are cousins. I was going to out Gray and Vaughn as friends but Vaughn's going to be mentioned in my Cute story. I won't tell you who knows him or is related to him but I'll give you a hint 'cause I'm nice. Silver Hair. Think about it. Silver Hair. Anyway, don't expect the last two any time soon. :l I haven't been in the mood to write or read for that matter for a while. I don't know why. I will have them posted soon though. I just don't know when. And by the way, I TRIED to make Gray's riddle all sweet and stuff but it's hard. And don't even get me started on Rick's! It was hard to do. A little twist to the end. Different is always good. :3 Anyway, my next one will my Riddles: Cute Style followed by Riddles: Bazzar Style with the main pairings being SkyeXJill and DirkXAnita. Well until then, bye!<strong>

**Read and Review. I might get motivated to write my next one sooner if I get the encouragement I need. If I don't get nice reviews, it'll take longer for me to post.**


End file.
